


behind closed doors

by neverlandjisoo



Series: k-pop [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GASP, I COULDNT THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kinda, M/M, Outing, all the members will be mentioned but they might not be a big part in the story, also i have No Idea how to use honorifics so . we'll go without for now, also this is not during a specific era, and for korean its normal '', and i didnt know if i would be able to get 2 chapters up this week, apparantly han calls joshua joshuji so ill keep that in mind, as the story goes, bc youre trying to fill so you can get to the parts, booseoksoon are relationship savers, but i already have this all planned out so i can't add anything uGH, but i think that should be decided when this is actually finished, but i wont not update for more than 2 weeks, but maybe when it gets to a certain point i'll update like loads in one day or week, but then somethin bad happens again but its only bad for like .387482 seconds, but you gotta fill because where you want to start out, everytime i type jisoo i think of the one from blackpink, except the last chapter which is after home came out or that era, grammarly is a godsent tbh, havent decided if the sequel should be also jeongcheol or another ship, he a real one, he deals with jeonghans shit b4 him and cheol get together, i dont think i spelled that right but itll be the same for hansol and vernon, i dont think theres any big warnings, i have grammarly so itll capitalize the i's and maybe names, i have this all planned out already so it might be once a week, i just got an idea, i might be able to on the weekends but idk, i might use joshua and jisoo interchangbly, idk when ill update, if i missed anything ill tag it, if there are ill add, ill probably put double if they speak english, im calling woozi jihoon but if i say woozi by accident just ignore, im sorry if the title is crappy, imma be honest i only decided this bc i skipped last week, is grammarly beta read i have no idea what that means, it kinda depends on when i want to tbh, itll be lowercase bc ion wanna fight my laptop, joshua a trooper, joshua and jeonghan are besties cause i said so, like this '''', maybe like once a week, maybe twice if i get bored, not really when i want to but when i have inspiration, oh wait i think i should tag this, ok i have decided the updating schedule, ok i think thats all, ok listen theres 13 of these fuckers ill try my best, or if i skip a week, pledis is shit irl but theyre good in this cause ion wanna deal w that, probably, same if i call soonyoung hoshi, sigh, so everything will be lowercase, so its gonna be awhile, someone rec a better title or description, something bad happens then its good, thanks to school now im gonna be updating whenever i have time, that you actually want to write, thats so cute tho bye, the first few chapters are always like bleh, the shift key doesnt work and i have to click it loads it sucks, the whole first chapter is jeonghan and joshua despite this being a jeongcheol story, theres not loads trust me, theyre speaking korean even tho its in english, this will be updated every other week instead of every week, unless i get bored or something, unless vernon and joshua speak in english, would make no sense for the beginning of a story, yeah that happens, ×they get fluffy too its not just han and cheol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandjisoo/pseuds/neverlandjisoo
Summary: the story of seungcheol and jeonghan.i know the description is crappy but i suck at these please bear with me
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: k-pop [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789102
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

jisoo is sitting on his bed, reading the book that hansol had recommended to him when jeonghan comes in. he sits next to jisoo and sighs, laying his head on his shoulder.

jisoo puts his book down, making sure to keep his place and puts an arm around jeonghan. "what happened?"

"seungcheol happened. how can one person be so," he pauses, thinking of the right way to describe him. "amazing?"

jisoo laughs. "what did he do?" 

"honestly? what didn't he do? I was watching him record and I just felt butterflies. he's so passionate about music and his work. he's such a good leader too, he takes care of all of us so well. oh my god." he lays over jisoo's lap, face in his hands. "I'm so in love I can't stand it. he's so gorgeous too. how can he just, look like that? he looks like he was handcrafted by God himself. help me, jisoo."

"what do you want me to do?" he says, stroking jeonghan's hair.

"I don't know, take my love away?"

"well, one, that's not possible. two, you don't want me to do that. and three, why can't you just tell him?"

"are you crazy?" jeonghan says as he sits up. "there's a 50/50 possibility of him liking me or not. 50 percent is a lot, jisoo. I'm not taking chances."

"But, there's also a 50 percent chance that he will like you back. I think you should take it."

jeonghan groans and puts his head on jisoo's shoulder again. "it would be so much easier if I just liked you."

"no it wouldn't, you know that. you say all the time that we weren't made for romance."

jeonghan sighs. "I hate it when you're right. I like us better platonically anyway."

they sit in silence for a while, just sitting with each other

"jisoo?" jeonghan whispers.

"hm?"

"do you like anyone?"

jisoo is quiet for a moment. "I do, but let's not talk about it right now.'

jeonghan gasps and sits up. "we are most definitely talking about it right now! spill! who is it?"

"you'll try to get me with them. I'll tell you after you tell seungcheol."

"so, never?"

jisoo sighs. "we live with him, you can't just never tell him. soon you'll avoid him and cause a rift in your friendship until you don't like him. I know you, han."

"I know you know me. that's why you're my best friend. that's why I went to you with this. I know you're right, it's just hard. I'm scared."

"of what?"

"that he'll be disgusted with me. that he doesn't want to hurt me and he'll lie saying he likes me too. there are so many possibilities and I hate that. it's not just that he either likes me or he doesn't, there are so many options and that's what scares me. I like him a lot, and that's why I don't want to tell him. even if he does like me back it might not be as much and I'll constantly feel like I'm suffocating him. I love him too much to tell him, because of the possibility that he doesn't, he'll probably leave me. it might ruin our friendship, and I can't lose him. it hurts every time I see him, and I promise I want to tell him, so bad. but there's always something stopping me, and I just can't."

"I promise, he won't hate you. when you came out he didn't hate you. he knows there could be a possibility that you like him and he still spends time with you. he loves you, he always will. he loves all of us. we've been through stuff, and we've known each other for a long time. he wouldn't hate you because of who you love. he didn't hate you when you came out, and he wouldn't hate you because you like him. he understands that you can't help it. it might be awkward if he doesn't like you back, but that also might help you get over him. even if it was awkward, he still wouldn't hate you. I just hate seeing you like this, that's all. I just want you to be happy."

"I'm happy with you." jeonghan mumbles.

jisoo smiles. "I know, I am too."

"can we make a world that's just us? I'm just tired of this. just us, no members, no seungcheol, wait, maybe seungcheol."

"I think the point of a world that's just us is to have no seungcheol. this whole thing is stressing you out too much. I like the idea of just us."

jeonghan closes his eyes and smiles.

jisoo rubs his arm. "get some sleep. I'll take you out for ice cream tomorrow, my treat."

"can we have the day for just us? like, spend the day out? or we could just stay here, it's comfy here."

jisoo smiles. "we can."

jisoo waits until jeonghan falls asleep, and he does too.


	2. chapter 2

jisoo woke up almost off the bed. he caught himself before he fell entirely, wondering why he was halfway off the bed. he then remembered that jeonghan had also slept in his bed that night, and it all makes sense. see, jeonghan is a bed hog. it’s a thing that jisoo knows, and he vows to never sleep in the same bed as jeonghan again every time it happens.

(he’s learned to accept it by now, jeonghan always ends up in his bed whether he likes it or not. he feels bad for seungcheol if he and jeonghan start dating.)

he stands up to get dressed, leaving jeonghan to sleep a little longer. this plan doesn’t seem to work though, because as soon as he opens his closet jeonghan starts to stir.

jeonghan looks over at jisoo and smiles at his best friend.

“considering how I’m still in bed and you’re getting clothes, I’m guessing I took over again?”

jisoo smiles. “you know the drill, you always take over. you need to get over that before you get with cheol.”

jeonghan groans and jisoo laughs. “what?”

“why do you bring that up every time?”

“because I want you to stop kicking me off my bed!”

“or, you could stop sleeping in the same bed as me?”

jisoo looks over at jeonghan, he should know that’s not gonna happen.

“I should just move in at this point, huh?” jeonghan says, turning on his back.

“I don’t think they would let you,” jisoo says, looking back at jeonghan. “and get up and get dressed! we’re going out today.”

“oh yeah!” jeonghan jumps out of bed. “it’s jihan day!”

jisoo sighs. “the number of times I’ve told you not to use that.”

“why not?” jeonghan pouts.

“it’s cringe. just say our names.”

“ok, yeah, but have you ever considered the fact that I’m lazy?”

“lazy enough to not say our full names?”

“yes! as you said, you know me. so you should know me well enough to know how far the extent of my laziness goes.”

jisoo sighs, he seems to do that a lot when he’s with jeonghan. “are you going to get dressed?”

“oh, yeah I should.” jeonghan leaves to go to his room.

jisoo smiles and then pulls out a t-shirt and jeans. he changes before going downstairs to make breakfast for him and jeonghan before going out for the day.

jeonghan comes down the stairs to see jisoo making pancakes. he was planning on just eating cereal, but okay.

the pancakes are done soon. they eat their breakfast and they leave to start their day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the writing sucks or if it's cringey lol  
> anyway, the chapter is a bit short but i don't have loads of motivation for it rn. when i get to the interesting stuff the chapters might be longer. also, this kinda ties in with that i just noticed that today was saturday and i promised to update every week so im making sure i do that. it's better to do it saturday than skip a week in my eyes  
> that's it for now, see you next week!


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short, i was grounded so that' s why i wasn't uploading. i just wanted to get one out lol so it's short

jeonghan and jisoo get home at around midnight. jisoo enters through the living room and shushes jeonghan as he enters.

“what is it?” jeonghan asks.

“the members are asleep. i think they watched a movie.” jisoo says. 

“oh, that sucks. i love watching movies with everyone.” jeonghan says, taking his jacket off.

“we don’t plan movie nights. there might be another one tomorrow for all we know.” jisoo says. 

“yeah, should we go to sleep here?”

“no, i don’t wanna risk waking them up.” jisoo says.

they head upstairs and they go into their rooms. jisoo is putting sleep clothes on and as he’s going to his bed, jeonghan comes in.

jisoo sighs and points to his bed. “go ahead.”

“seungcheol is in my bed, and i don’t know how to feel about that.” jeonghan says, sitting on the edge of jisoo’s bed.

jisoo sits next to him. “lay down with him. maybe he missed you.” jisoo nudges jeonghan and jeonghan smiles.

“i don’t wanna get my hopes up. but i’ll lay down with him, actually give you some space. good night.” jeonghan hugs jisoo and goes into his room.

jisoo lays down and goes to sleep, hoping jeonghan will find the guts to confess soon.

jeonghan woke up to whispers and sounds of a camera. 

‘’turn the sound off! jeez, what would you do without me?’’ the voice sounded familiar but jeonghan couldn’t place it when he was still almost asleep.

he tried to stretch, but he could barely move.

‘’oh great, now he’s awake.’’ soonyoung, who jeonghan placed as the owner of the voice, had said.

jeonghan opened his eyes and looked around to see what was holding him in place.

he was laying on something that didn’t feel as soft as a pillow, but it wasn’t hard or uncomfortable either, it was just right as if he was supposed to be there. he registered that it was arms around him. ‘joshu-ji?’ he thought. they’ve fallen asleep like this before, it was almost normal to find them like that in the morning. but, the members haven’t acted like this whenever they found them. they would tease them, yes, but they stopped taking pictures and trying not to wake them up around the third time it happened, so who could it be? 

jeonghan suddenly remembered last night; he came into his room to find seungcheol in his bed. jisoo told him to climb in next to him. jisoo suggested seungcheol was there because he missed jeonghan. so, was this seungcheol? 

his question was answered as he lifted his head off his chest and looked at the face of the owner.

seungcheol, it was.

jisoo is never gonna let him hear the end of it.

**Author's Note:**

> they're so cute BYE. i know i wrote this but this is still cute. i lowkey want to write a fanfic just for them i'm lowkey making myself ship them-  
> anyway i'll update next week, or maybe later this week if i get bored. it's my birthday on the 18th lol  
> i was going to say something else but i forgot  
> i finished just in time i have to eat dinner now byyyeee


End file.
